


i’d like to believe in all the possibilities

by reyanehokkain



Series: Christina does prompt fills [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q runs on snark and destroyed weapons, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, cause I am unable to write anything that doesn't involve angst, cause what would this ship be without it's snarking, here be lots of snarking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyanehokkain/pseuds/reyanehokkain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 00Q side of all the prompt fills that I'm doing from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bond has a holiday nightmare and it's name is Q

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt by [Chibura](chibura.tumblr.com) on tumblr: Q and Bond has a mission at a shopping mall, Bond’s cover is the Santa Claus, and Q’s cover is a model, people hit on Q, Bond gets jealous

“This. Is. Ridiculous.” Bond can hear Eve and Tanner snickering over the headset and he thinks that if he could punch them through it, he would. “An actual bloody war on Christmas. You know, if I hadn’t been the one to kill Silva, I would place him behind this nonsense.” There’s more snickering and it does nothing to help Bond’s ever raising blood pressure.

“Oh come on now Bond. It can’t be that bad.” Eve sounds way too damn pleased with herself and if he had to place money on it, he would say that she had a hand in this mess.

“I’m in a Santa suit. You tell me. Oh and look, here’s Q. Finally. Took him bloody well long enough.” Even from the distance that he is, James can see that the quartermaster is way out of his element. Stuffed into a pair of black skinny jeans, lace up boots, a white t-shirt that doesn’t fit him properly, and a leather jacket that he stole out of the back of Bond’s closet, the field agent can see Q’s gaze darting back and forth, like he’s waiting to be mobbed at any second. “Good lord Eve, what did you do to his hair?” Q’s hair, which is nothing short of a mop on a good day, looks like it does after James has been allowed to get his hands on it.

“Not me, blame Tanner. Oh, and M, cause he gave Tanner permission.” Bond has to bite back a groan, because of course M gave Tanner permission to make the head of Q-Branch look like he just got fucked through a mattress. The radio goes silent after that, which James is happy for, because that gives him a chance to watch Q, who gets close enough to Bond and can make eye contact.

“If it makes you feel any better, once we’re done with this, we can burn that suit.” Q’s voice comes over the headset and it makes James smile.

“I was already planning on it. Do you see who we’re looking for yet?” Q makes a noise and then shakes his head.

“No, nothing. He might not even be here. This was really nothing more than a hunch.” James bites back another groan.

“And a chance for Eve to stick you in the tightest pants known to man.” Q laughs.

“These belong to me James, I wore them back in Uni. Same for the boots.” James response, which was going to be cursing Q’s very existence, is cut off by a man approaching the quartermaster.

Bond only hears part of their conversation, too busy seeing red and Q is talking purposely low, but he can tell from body language alone that the man is hitting on Q. It takes all of the double-oh’s will and a warning from Eve to not go over there and claim what is his. The guy eventually walks away, looking disappointed and once Bond is sure that he’s not going to be interrupted, he gives Q a piece of his mind.

“Once we are done with this, we are heading back to our flat and you aren’t leaving that bed until I say you are.” Q turns around and smirks back at the field agent.

“Challenge accepted.”


	2. Cause of course Bond would corrupt a bloody angel. He's Bond!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt by [weegie8](weegie8.tumblr.com): xover where Q’s the newest nerdy angel and Bond is the hunter he protects/works with/fell for?
> 
> And yes, I did steal the name of one of the angels from Angel Sanctuary.

“Hello _Alex_.” The man at the computer groaned.

“That’s not my name and you know it.” Bond’s grin didn’t fade.

“Yes, but Alexiel is such a girly name.” Alexiel rolled his eyes.

“Girly or not, it’s still my name.” James didn’t say anything, just came up behind him and watched over his shoulder while he typed line after line of code for their new security system. “Do you really need to stand so close to me? I’m trying to work. Go find a terrorist in Brazil or a den of vampires in Russia to entertain yourself with.” James snorted, but only crowded closer to the man, wrapping an arm around his waist while he did.

“M sent me down here actually. Said something about dragging you back to the flat before he has Eve come down here and run you through with your own sword. Tell me Q, did you leave here at all while I was Hong Kong?” If he could, Q would’ve been blushing right then and there, because no, he hadn’t. But he didn’t need to sleep, so why would he go home when there was no need for him to? He gave Bond a guilty smile and that’s all the double-oh needed. “Ok, that’s it, I’m taking you home then.” He tugged on Q’s arm, but he didn’t move.

“You do realize that I don’t need sleep, right?” James gave him a filthy smile.

“Who said anything about sleep?” Q rolled his eyes, but he let the field agent pull him away from the computer.

“I do hope you’re proud of yourself for corrupting an angel.” James’s smile didn’t dissipate.

“I am.”


	3. In the end, Bond will always end up someone's pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt by [winisland](winisland.tumblr.com): Q's cat died and Bond noticed he was sad and you know fluffiness and the like.

The only thing that made Q feel better about the whole thing was that Doge had been an old cat. But even that was scant comfort, cause when it came down to it, Q missed him. And to make him feel even crappier, he still had to get up the following morning and go to work and deal with all the chaos that came with keeping the Queen and country safe.

So needless to say, Q was not having a good day.

He had already scared off three of his underlings with his attitude and even managed to put the fear of God into 005 when he handed her her equipment for her mission in Bolivia. 009 and 002 had gone to one of the other members of Q-Branch for the equipment, because shortly after lunch, Q had locked himself up in his office to sulk and be moody by himself.

But that didn’t stop 007 from barging in there like he owned the place.

“Eve tells me that you’ve managed to terrify everyone in Q-Branch and even a few of the double-oh’s. Mind telling me what’s gotten into you?” Q didn’t even look at him, just kept pushing his mouse back and forth enough to keep his screens lit up. “Q, what’s going on? I think M’s about to storm down here himself and demand an explanation.” His voice breaks when he finally does talk.

“Doge died.” He doesn’t see the head tilt look James gives him.

“Doge?” Q wipes away the tears that are starting so that he can sit up and face the field agent, but Bond can still see that he’s been crying.

“My cat. His name was Doge. He died last night.” James comes further into the office and shut the door behind him, blocking out the rest of Q-Branch and whoever may have been trying to listen in.

“Why did you come in then?” Q gives a bitter snort.

“Terrorist don’t stop threatening us just because my cat dies.” Bond sighs softly before grabbing Q’s coat off the peg next to the door and holding it open.

“Come on, I’ll take you home. You’re in no state to be working.” Q sputters at that.

“But there are double-oh’s and…”The look James gives him is one that will brook no refusal.

“The country can survive without you for a while, now come on, let’s go.” Q sighs, cause he knows that he’s been beaten. So he gets up and he shrugs into his coat, saying nothing to anyone as he allows Bond to usher him out the door and into a cab.

On the ride to his flat, he falls asleep on James’s shoulder, tiredness and grief catching up to him. The double-oh smiles down at him and brushes a piece of hair out of his face, but makes no attempt to move him. He’s ok with being Q’s pillow as long as the younger man gets some sleep.


	4. no matter the age, snark is always a guarantee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt by [blackwhite-fool](blackwhite-fool.tumblr.com/): 00Q AU, high school, library. Go. 
> 
> High school AU’s are like crack to me. Also, Alex is just like my standard name for Q, cause I really don’t know what else to call him. He looks like an Alex to me.

“James, you asked me to study with you. Staring at me like I’m some sort of science project isn’t studying.” The older of the two smirked, but didn’t stop looking at the younger man, which made him flush and try to hunch down further into his seat. “You’re the bloody worst. I could be at home right now and actually getting this project done, but no, I’m here with you and you’re making me feel like I’m under a microscope. Stop it.” James sighed.

“Why Q? What about the letter has you so damn fascinated by it? Alex isn’t all that terrible of a name.” Q groaned and smacked his head into his book.

“We are not having this conversation again.” James reached across the table to pull the book away from Q’s face.

“It was the scrabble mug that your mum bought you for Christmas, wasn’t it?” Q gave him a death glare and held his book up higher.

“I’m going to throw this at you.” James looked unfazed by the threat, but he did drop back into his seat and actually took his own book out of his bag, because the librarian, an old witch by the of Mrs. Hartnell, was giving them the stink eye. “And if you got us in trouble, your parents will never find the body.” James rolled his eyes.

“Oh can it, Q. If we get in trouble, all you would have to do is smile and we’d be out of it in no time flat.” Q’s glare only grew darker.

“Ending. You.”

“Love you too Q. Love you too.”


	5. Disney stores are not for people named Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt by sherlocked-with-tea on tumblr: Bond buys Q a piglet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my first thought was “Oh! A baby pig!”, but then my second thought was about the character and the mental image of James Bond in a Disney store was too good to pass up.

“James, that’s a Disney store…”

“And your point is?” Q sighed.

“There is no feasible reason for you to be in that store. So get out of it.” James stopped in front of a display of Winnie-the-Pooh characters, not that Q could see that on the store’s cameras, since the display was conveniently blocked by a towering mass of dolls from that movie Tangled. “James? Why have you stopped moving?”

“Oh, no reason.” Looking at the ceiling carefully, making sure that Q wouldn’t be able to see what he was doing, he swiped a small plush of the pig character from the movie and tucked it into his jacket. Looking around again to make sure that no one had caught him, he slipped out of the store and back into the crowd, winking at the first camera he saw, because he knew that the quartermaster would see.

Back in MI6 headquarters, Q only sighed and resisted the urge to bury his head in his hands.

James Bond was going to be the death of him at this rate.


	6. Mood music and the quartermaster: a love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt by dwcourtasan: Bond can tell Q’s mood via his choice of music (it runs the map from classical piano to dance pop).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Q is me on any given day? Ok, I can do this. Please ignore the fact that I’ve fostered several of my favorite bands onto our poor, unsuspecting Quartermaster.

Music is key to figuring Q out. Bond learned this early on in his relationship with the quartermaster. James can easily determine Q’s mood or what he’s doing just by whatever is coming out of the speaker system in his office or his laptop speakers if they’re back at their flat.

_Classical - Q is coding._

_That stuff that Q calls Alternative - He’s in a generally neutral mood._

_Rock - An agent is causing him problems._

_Pop - Someone gave the quartermaster more tea than they should’ve and now he’s bouncing off the walls._

_Anything harder and angrier sounding than rock - Q is furiously angry._

There are a few specific bands that that fall under those five general categories that Q will listen to no matter what his mood is, which doesn’t help James any, but he’s learned that if the music goes from Three Days Grace to Rise Against to Panic! at the Disco to Lady Gaga, then Q is usually either too busy to notice or he just doesn’t care.

Today happens to be an uncaring day. But that might also be because Q is asleep right now, using James a human pillow and the field agent can’t reach the laptop to turn it off, even though he’s been trying for the past fifteen minutes to do so.

But then Q shifts in his sleep and pushes the laptop even further away than it was.

James sighs.

Maybe he should just accept the fact that even when he’s asleep, Q will always manage to outwit him.


	7. always left waiting and waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt by hitrecordjose on tumblr: 00Q meet me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cam requested this and it kind of ran away from me...oops...

If James wasn’t at the bar in the next fifteen minutes, Q was going to leave. He kept his eyes firmly glued on the clock and not any of the people around him that were mentally undressing him with their eyes or sizing him up.

Fifteen minutes and he was gone.

He hated meeting at places like this, bars were not his scene, not in the slightest. He only did this because James had asked him too and Q had learned early on that he couldn’t tell the field agent no. But it looked to be that James wasn’t going to make it and there was no way in hell that Q was going to sit in this place if he didn’t have to. He narrowed his glare at the clock above the bar.

Ten minutes left.

He turned his attention back to his drink. He opted for a rum and coke instead of the fancy martini’s that James often heaped onto him. A plus side to drinking without the double-oh here. He swirled the amber liquid around in his glass a few times before lifting it to his lips and downing the rest of it. No sense in wasting good alcohol if he was leaving. He glanced back up to the clock.

Five minutes left.

He debated leaving early. It was highly unlikely that James was going to show and even if he did, Q didn’t really want to be here much longer. A few people had already tried hitting on him tonight and he spent a good amount of time turning them down, telling them that he was meeting someone and that no, he nor his partner were interested in a threesome.

He sighed when he realized that there was only a few minutes left in his deadline, so he reached around to the back pocket of his jeans for his wallet, so that he could grab out a few dollars to pay for his drink. He was thoroughly disappointed that James hadn’t shown. The field agent had been in the middle east for the better part of the last month and Q had missed him even though he had been the voice in his ear throughout much of the mission. He slipped a few bills under his glass and left out the nearest door, crashing into a body that was heading for the door that he had just left out of.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t…” Q trailed off as he realized who was standing in front of him. “Oh never mind, it’s just you.” He tried to walk around the person, but discovered that they had a very tight grip on their wrist.

“Now Q, that’s no way to greet your boyfriend.” Q spent a few moments trying to get out of James’s grip, but gave up because he knew he was going nowhere until James had said his piece.

“Yes, my boyfriend who just stood me up after being gone for a month. So I’m going home and killing things on the PS3 until I’m less angry at you. So let me go.” James sighed and pulled Q closer to him until he could let go of his wrist to wrap an arm around his waist.

“I’m sorry. M wouldn’t stop talking during my debrief and every time I went to grab my phone to text you, Eve kicked me in the shin. Pretty sure I’ve got a bruise at this point, those heels of hers are quite sharp.” Q snorted but gave into the hug that he had been wanting to give James since he knew that he was back on British soil. “So does this mean that I’m forgiven?”

“Do I have to go back in there?” His voice was muffled due to his face being buried in James’s shoulder, but the double-oh still heard him anyways.

“Not if you don’t want to.” Q hugged James little tighter.

“Then your forgiven. Welcome home.” James pressed a kiss to the top of Q’s head, which was the only part of him that he could reach.

“And I’m glad to be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna prompt something? Here's my [tumblr askbox](whishawmaster.tumblr.com/assbox). Prompt away.


End file.
